Love VIII
Transcript Narrator: What An Animal! (Love VIII) (Or) (What A Face!) Starring Vilburt Oinks (the title is seen) (Song starts) (and plays) Owen: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' Aaron: It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah) Too low to get under (yeah, yeah) You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah) And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah) Pecky: Too high to get over. (Nature + Imagine: Yeah, Yeah!) Chris: Too low to get under (yeah, yeah) Vilburt: You're stuck in the middle. (Yeah, Yeah!) (they party) Owen: I took my baby to the doctor With a fever, but nothing he found By the time this hit the street They said she had a breakdown Aaron: Someone's always tryin' to start my baby cryin' Talkin', squealin', lyin' Sayin' you just wanna be startin' somethin' Pecky: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' Chris: It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah) Too low to get under (yeah, yeah) You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah) And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah) Vilburt: You love to pretend that you're good When you're always up to no good You really can't make him hate her So your tongue became a razor Chris: Someone's always tryin' to keep my baby cryin' Treacherous, cunnin', declinin' You got my baby cryin' Aaron: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' Aaron: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' Pecky: It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah) Too low to get under (yeah, yeah) You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah) And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah) Vilburt: You're a vegetable, you're a vegetable Still they hate you, you're a vegetable You're just a buffet, you're a vegetable They eat off of you, you're a vegetable Yeah! Pecky: Billie jean is always talkin' When nobody else is talkin' Tellin' lies and rubbin' shoulders So they called her mouth a motor Someone's always tryin' to start my baby cryin' Talkin', squealin', spyin' Sayin' you just wanna be startin' somethin' Nature + Imagine: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' And too high to get over (yeah, yeah) And too low to get under (yeah, yeah) You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah) And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah) And too high to get over (yeah, yeah) And too low to get under (yeah, yeah) You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah) And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah) (they tap dance) Vilburt: You're a vegetable, you're a vegetable Still they hate you, you're a vegetable You're just a buffet, you're a vegetable They eat off of you, you're a vegetable Bring it down! Chris: Yeehaw! Owen: Teriho! Aaron: Eat him! Chris: If you can't feed your baby (yeah, yeah) Then don't have a baby (yeah, yeah) And don't think maybe (yeah, yeah) If you can't feed your baby (yeah, yeah) Pecky: You'll be always tryin' To stop that child from cryin' Hustlin', stealin', lyin' Now baby's slowly dyin' Vilburt: I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' I said you wanna be startin' somethin' You got to be startin' somethin' Owen: It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah) Too low to get under (yeah, yeah) You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah) And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah) Aaron: Lift your head up high And scream out to the world I know I am someone And let the truth unfurl No one can hurt you now Because you know what's true Yes, I believe in me So you believe in you Help me sing it, Chris: No one can hurt you now Because you know what's true Yes, I believe in me So you believe in you Nature + Imagine: Ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa Ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa (repeating) Pecky: Help me sing it, ma ma se Ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa Ma ma se, ma ma sa Ma ma coo sa (Song ends) (and stops) (APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Owen: Thank you so much. Pecky: For coming to see us perform. (They depart) (and carry on) Emojie: Hello. (they stop and gasp) Vilburt: What? Who are you? Chris: Speak up. Emojie: I'm Emojie. Pecky: So you are. Owen: She's a mouse-deer. Aaron: Incredible. Vilburt: Wow. I kinda attracted to you. But why are you wearing that mask? Pecky: And what happened to your face? Emojie: Uh, You'll be frighten about my face. Chris: If you show us what it looks like, that is. Vilburt: Why don't you take it off? Emojie: Just don't get scared at me. Aaron: I'd be frightened to see what her face would look like. Owen: Yeow! That's not a good face. Vilburt: OMG! Pecky: I don't believe it! (Aaron's cheeks puffed) Chris: That's the most ugliest face we've ever seen! Vilburt: Eck! My eyes! (Aaron pukes into a bag) Vilburt: What happen to it? Pecky: Let me guess. Theodore Adorable's train fell on collision course with you and others driving a train. Emojie: No. Aaron: It's been splatted with chocolate. Emojie: No. Chris: Then it got burned up by fire. Pecky: Any chance of how we can fix it? Owen: Like the doctors? Vilburt: That's the way they can fix your face up. (Emojie puts her mask back on) Aaron: And don't worry too much. They'll aid you and fix Theodore Adorable and Roginald Galagolia. Chris: If they can. Emojie: Yeah. Because if is good. That's why Jaq Macaque has been a great engineer to many of his buddies. Narrator: Later... (Later) Vilburt: Beautiful autumn, Mr. Pig. Chris: Yeah. It is. Owen: Yes. But when we met with with the ruined face covered, You'll know that she's not your type. Vilburt: Hey! Don't you ever say that again! She is the love of my life! The one that I like. We're good buddies! As long as we do more Squirrel Theater plays, because we'll do the other Stephen Squirrelsky with Pajama Sam games, and if it all goes fine, we'll get along. You hear me?! Owen: Okay! Okay. Take it easy. Don't get mad at me. Vilburt: Right. So let me get straight. Emojie, Theodore Adorable, and Roginald Galagolia will get aided and join us on more spoof traveling. Aaron: If. Chris: That's why Dottie McStuffins works as a Theater Employee with a torch that she carries. Pecky: Let's not remind SD and AS about it again. Clear? Vilburt: Clear. She's doing well to get our friends treated properly and fixed up. Narrator: Meanwhile... Manfred: Hey Emojie. Springbaky: Guess what? Emojie: What? Chimpy: What's wrong with your face? Emojie: You'll be sorry, Baddies. (Removes her mask) (and spooks the three baddies) (They jump and flee) (from Emojie) (She giggled) (at them running away) Narrator: Later... (Later) Manfred: Master, You can't believe what we're freaked out of. Lionel: What happened, guys? Springbaky: It's that mouse-deer with a mask we saw. Lionel: And what does she look like with that face? Chimpy: It's... It's... So... Lionel: What is it like? Manfred: So ugly! Lionel: What?! Holy Toledo! She does sure have a scary face! Turkey: Doesn't fear me. Lionel: Ha! I wonder, Turkey. I wonder. Sometimes. Turkey: Gives you a plan. Huh? Lionel: Hmph! The very plan of how to make her face look better. (Back with the band) (however) Chris: If Vilburt loves her, Why don't he kiss her? Vilburt: What?! No way! Aaron: Because her face looks terrible and needs to be fixed with the doctors helping to aid her, Theodore Adorable, and Roginald Galagolia. Vilburt: Not with that horrible face she has. Blah! If I did, My pupils will chatter. shatter. Pecky: I hope Dottie does have the right stuff to aid Theodore, Roginald, and Emojie. Aaron: Who knows? Shh... (Bees fly past) (and disappear) Narrator: Later... (Later) Whoops. Uh-oh. Narrator: The Next Day. Owen: Vilburt, You better see these files we got from the mail. Vilburt: Okay. What's the crime? Pecky: It says this. Emojie's been kidnapped. Turkey knows where she is. Aaron: It sure does. Vilburt: (gasps) Then where's Turkey? Chris: Better go down the street and see in disguise. (Vilburt went off) (to find Turkey) (And sees him) (and gasp) (Goes up to him) (to ask him questions) Turkey: What do you want? Vilburt: Do you know what happened to Emojie? Turkey: I will not. Vilburt: You'll tell me now. Turkey: She's too ugly for you to be your love. Vilburt: Excuse me?! (BOP) Turkey: Oh! Jerk. Vilburt: Now explain. Turkey: Nah. Vilburt: You're in danger if not to explain. Turkey: Okay! Okay! Stop please. The emperor has her floating in the sea. That's all. Vilburt: Oh my. She's almost going to drown. (Bops Turkey and rushes off to the rescue) (to save Emojie) Narrator: A little later... Lionel: Now Emojie, This is my superstition. Will you tell me how you got that ugly face and I won't let you sink. Emojie: If I had the brain for it, that is. Lionel: I'm not at a word. Right, Fellas? All: Right. Lionel: You better talk me girl before you sank more and it'll be too late. Emojie: Try and make me. Lionel: (growls) THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE EMOJIE!! (echoes) Vilburt: How-oo-ga! (echoes) (they gasp) (Vilburt speeds up on a waverunner) (from nearby) (Vilburt went over Lionel who ducks) (safely beneath him) Lionel: You rotten swine! (waves his fist angrily) Emojie: Vilburt. (Vilburt raspberries at the baddies) Vilburt: That's right, Emojie. I'll save you. Lionel: Come at me! Vilburt: Charge! (ZIP!) (WHOOSH!) (Hits the ship which shakes) (suddenly) Lionel: Hey, Don't do that! (holds on) Manfred: You're gonna sank it! Springbaky: We'll all drown! Vilburt: Try your luck, Plain. Chimpy: Let him have it. (Vilburt zips around) Turkey: Don't just sit there. Fire. Vilburt: Here I am! Right here! Turkey: I'd rather you didn't. Lionel: Hold it! No! NO!! (BAM!) (Vilburt jumps, Wilhelm scream) (Lionel dodges) Springbaky: Master? Chimpy: What happened? Emojie: How dreadful. Vilburt: It's a pity, you guys. I'm afraid your master has suddenly sunk. (Lionel came up) Manfred: Master! Lionel: Huh?! (double takes) Vilburt: Almost drowned, master? Lionel: Gimme that! Vilburt: I'm hoping you'd swim. (Vilburt ignites his 3 blade staff) (Lionel ignites his saber) (SPARK! CLASH!) (CRACKLE! SIZZLE! BAM! ZAP!) (Emojie can't look) (SNAP! CRACKLE! POP!) Manfred: Give it to him! Springbaky: Show him who's tough! (They struggle) (SPARK!) Lionel: I got you now, Oinks. Vilburt: Not for long. (Lionel looks down) (and gasps) (Hangs on) (for dear life) Vilburt: My. My. A Humpback Whale hanging on a ship. Lionel: I'll make you and your buddies slaves, Vilburt. If it's the time that I've really got. (Ticking) Vilburt: Hmm... You hear a sound? Lionel: Oh my. Let me guess. (Ticking, Then KABOOM!) Lionel: Fudge. Manfred: What happen? Lionel: The ship exploded. Chimpy: Sanky sank. Lionel: Now we're likely to see what Emojie's face should look like. (SANK) (SPLASH) Vilburt: Yeah! (gurgles) Vilburt: Wait. Is there someone I forgot? Emojie? (Snaps his fingers) Oh! Emojie! Emojie: Help! (She gurgles) (and holds her breath) (Vilburt dives in) (SPLASH!) (SWIM) (CATCH) (Vilburt brings Emojie to safety) (at last) Emojie: Thanks for saving me. (They head back to the dock) (from nearby) Vilburt: What a rescue. Emojie: Vilburt, There's a reward I'm gonna give you. Vilburt: Like what? (KISS!) (Vilburt's pupils shatters) (suddenly) Vilburt: Aw man. (frowns) (Owen, Aaron, Pecky and Chris laugh at him) Vilburt: What?! Aaron: You're right. She kissed you and your pupils shattered. Pecky: See? Vilburt: Hi-yi-yi. Chris: Now it's time we got Emojie, Theodore Adorable, and Roginald Galagolia aided. Owen: If. Okay? (Scene closes) (and shuts down) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (Vilburt Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts